A New World
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: After the events of FFXV, the boys, Luna, and Cindy find themselves in a world different from their own. While they're there, Gladio falls in love with the woman they're living with. Gladio/OC, Noct/Luna, and Prompto/Cindy. Rated for language and sexual content!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few months since they moved in with her and Eleanor was having a big problem with providing for them. A few weeks ago, Ella was awoken in the middle of the night when she heard someone breaking into her house. She lived in a small house alone out in the middle of nowhere miles away from the closest town. The only thing she had to protect herself was her shotgun. She got up, pulled her shotgun out from under her bed, and crept out of her room. Using the training her dad taught her, she stealthily moved through the house to the back door where she heard the noise. She readied herself and whipped the lights on.

In the middle of her room stood six people looking astonished. There were four men wearing official-looking black outfits and two women wearing two different outfits. One woman had light blond hair and wore a white dress while the other woman with dirty blond hair wore a pink bikini top with a small yellow jacket that revealed her stomach. She also wore short jean shorts and cowgirl boots. It was the men that caught Ella's attention.

One of them was a man about as tall as a skyscraper. He wore a black unbuttoned shirt that revealed his brawny chest and abs. He wore black pants and matching colored boots. He had black tattoos going down his muscular arms and it looked good on him. He had shoulder length black hair up in a half ponytail and amber colored eyes with a scar running down the left side of his face and a few more across his forehead. He looked very serious and mature. In front of him was a young man with spiky black hair, a goatee and mustache, and blue eyes. He wore a black suit and it cut his figure nicely. He looked old but his face was young. On one of his hands was an intricately designed ring. He was rather tall but not as tall as the guy with the tats.

Next to the well-dressed man was another well-dressed man with dark glasses and a cane. He had neck length dark blond hair and was a few inches shorter than the tatted man. He looked rather serious too but seemed at ease with the whole situation. A shorter man with light blond hair and a short goatee stood next to the glasses man and looked nervous. He, too, wore black clothing. It seemed to be a reoccurring trend here. He was cute, like a little puppy.

Ella faltered a bit but then steadied her arm again. "Who the hell are you? What are doing in my house?" She glared at them, daring them to lie to her.

"Good evening," said Glasses in a clipped British accent. "Please lower your weapon. We mean no harm." He sounded so sincere that Ella almost believed him, but she refused to lower her gun.

"That's what they all say before they kill the homeowners," she argued.

"Hey, chill," said the short blond, raising his hands in a consoling way. "We're not here to hurt you. We just wanna know where we are."

"Right now, you're in my house, miles away from the closest town," she answered, lowering her gun. "The closest town from here is called Aurora. It's a small town that I work in. Now, who are you guys?"

"I apologize," said Glasses, bowing slightly. "We should have introduced ourselves. I'm Ignis Scientia, a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Prompto Argentum," said the shorter blond, smiling infectiously.

"I'm Gladiolus Amicitia," said the tall man with tattoos in a deep voice that Ella felt in her core. "And this is King Noctis Regis Caelum." He pointed to the dark-haired man wearing the suit.

"I'm Lunafreya Nox Fleuret," said the angelic-looking blond girl with a British accent. "Noctis's wife. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Cindy Aurum," said the other blond girl in a southern accent, smiling widely. "Nice to meet ya. Now that we got that out of the way, who're you?"

"I'm Eleanor Stevens," said Ella, finally cracking a smile. "Everyone I know calls me Ella, though."

"It's very nice to meet you, Ella," said Noctis in a soft, deep voice. "We're sorry for intruding but we have no idea where we are."

"You're in Aurora, California, in the United States on planet Earth," replied Ella, hoping that if she narrowed it down enough they would recognize where they were. "Does any of this sound familiar to you?"

"No," replied Lunafreya, shaking her head. "I'm afraid not. The last I remember was being in the afterlife with Noctis. We were at Insomnia, newly married as king and queen."

"Insomnia doesn't sound familiar to me," remarked Ella, placing a hand on her chin in an inquisitive manner. "Well, for the meantime, why don't you stay here? You need a warm place and food in your bellies. There isn't much room here but I think we can negotiate it."

Everyone smiled at her and said thank you. Ella went straight to work on assigning sleeping arrangements. Luna and Noctis would stay in her sister's vacant room; Prompto and Cindy, who were actually together, stayed in the other spare room where Ella's old room used to be; and Gladio and Ignis stayed in a loft that Ella renovated into sleeping quarters.

…

It had been a few weeks since that happened and Ella was in big trouble. According to her Google searches, the six people in her house were actually characters from a video game that was recently released. They weren't lying when they said they didn't know where they were. They weren't from here in the first place. That wasn't the only problem, though. Ella was falling head over heels in love with Gladio, who acted as the man of the house whenever she went to work. He was a great man who made her laugh and gave her hope that there was more to life than just solitude. She was conflicted, though. She noticed how he flirted with Cindy, albeit in a joking manner, and knew she was not perfect for him.

She remembered watching him chop wood for the fireplace. He was shirtless and the sight of his rippling muscles made her dizzy. Sweat trickled down his back as he lifted the ax over his head and swung it back down to chop the wood. At first, he wanted to use his sword but Ella said it was too big to properly chop wood. He smirked at her, taking that as a double entendre, and she blushed, realizing her blunder. She bit her bottom lip and walked away, wanting to put herself out of her misery. God, he was so bad! But she wanted him.

Ella sat in her room with Cindy and Luna, complaining about her problems.

"It's like this," she sighed, looking down at her folded hands, "I really like Gladio. I mean, really like him."

"Then what's wrong?" asked Cindy, cocking her head to one side.

"Cindy, I'm not pretty like you or Luna." Ella nodded over to the beautiful blond woman, who blushed at the compliment. "I mean, I'm just…me…"

"You listen here, Ella," said Cindy firmly, taking one of Ella's hands in one of her own. "You are beautiful. You have great hair, nice skin, a good body, and a great personality. You just need more confidence. I bought this cute outfit and I think it will fit you. Follow me."

Cindy took Ella's hand and pulled her to hers and Prompto's room. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a small lacy black dress. Ella stared at the flimsy outfit with awe. She never had the nerve to wear such revealing clothes. She may had been twenty-five but she was never that bold. The blond must have noticed the apprehension on Ella's face because she smiled.

"Don't worry, Ella," she said in a reassuring way. "You'll look good in it."

Ella nodded but bit her bottom lip nervously. What would the guys think of her in that outfit?

…

A half-hour later, Cindy went into the living room where the boys were. She stood in front of the TV program they were watching and smiled.

"Guys, I have a surprise for y'all," she said, clasping her hands together. "I'd like you to meet Ella 2.0. Come on out, Ella."

As soon as the woman did, Prompto, Noctis, and Gladio's mouths fell open. Ella wore a sexy black number that was low cut and showed a lot of leg. She looked a bit uncomfortable, though, unsure whether to pull the hem down or the front up. Luna did Ella's makeup to perfection and Cindy curled Ella's caramel-colored hair. Cindy also lent Ella a black sexy garter belt with matching stockings. The underwear felt a bit strange because she had never worn such a thing. She was pretty casual in the underwear department. However, Ella looked like a goddess. Gladio could feel what her outfit was doing to his body. He had the most embarrassing hard-on that he could barely cover up. Noctis and Prompto both gave Luna and Cindy apologetic looks for staring. The two women smiled back, proud of their success.

"What's going on?" asked Ignis, his blindness preventing him from seeing what was happening.

"My greatest dream come true," replied Gladio in a mystified voice, openly ogling Ella, who bit her bottom lip in a way that was unintentionally sexy. He knew she was a bit nervous about exhibiting herself like this but it was the best thing that ever happened since he appeared on this planet.

Cindy pulled Ella aside and whispered something scandalous. "Sit on Gladio's lap." She smirked at Ella's gob-smacked expression. "Go on. Try it. Dominate him. Show him who's boss."

Ella took a deep breath and walked over to Gladio, trying not to trip in Cindy's stripper heels. Schooling her expression, she walked straight to Gladio and sat down on his lap, straddling his hips. She could feel his erection through his pants and tried not to blush. Her breasts, well-revealed and accentuated by the dress, were almost pressed up against his chest and her lips were a few inches from his. The tatted man shot Noctis a look telling him and everyone else in the room to get lost.

Noctis got the message and pulled Prompto and Ignis out of the room with a smug-looking Cindy and a mortified Luna trailing behind them. As soon as they were alone, Gladio grabbed Ella and flipped her so she was laying on the couch with him straddling her hips. He bent down and kissed her neck, his lips trailing down to her collarbone. When he pulled back to kiss her lips, he noticed that she had an apprehensive look on her delicate face and he stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a bit breathlessly, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked tearfully, her bottom lip trembling. "I mean, is it for kicks, for lust, or something else?"

Gladio sighed, bowing his head. "Ella," he finally said, lifting his head back up to look at her. "I love you."

The soft declaration filled Ella with absolute shock. "You love me? Since when?" she asked shakily, placing a hand on his face.

"When I first met you, and saw how powerful you were with that gun; it gave me feelings I have kept dormant," he replied truthfully. "Seeing how strong and independent you are, only increased those feelings."

Ella smiled and stroked his cheek lovingly. "I love you too," she said softly, trailing her fingers up to the scar on his forehead. "I don't know why. I just do. I feel so safe with you."

Gladio returned the smile and pressed his lips to hers. Ella accepted and enthusiastically returned it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, pulling him close against her body. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body. His body felt so strong, so warm, so protective, that Ella felt safe with him. Gladio grinded his crotch against hers, trying to create a delicious friction. Feeling his hardened member against her made a warm wetness fill her panties. She let out an almost painful moan and he stopped to look at her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, trying to keep himself from gasping.

"No," she replied in a breathless moan. "It felt really good."

Smirking, Gladio pulled the hem of her skirt up and noticed that her panties weren't ordinary panties. It was a black lacy garter belt with black sheer leggings covering her long beautiful legs. He stroked the lace of her belt and a look of absolute lust filled his face. His eyes darkened at the sight of her underwear. It made his erection harden even more to the point of being in pain.

"Oh, my God," he breathed, running gentle fingers over the garter belt. His touch grew rough as he tore the straps holding the stockings and underpants together. The snapping left some red marks on her thighs and she looked down, feeling the sting of it.

"Come on, that's not fair," she whimpered, noticing how Gladio would always have the upper hand.

"No, baby," he growled out, giving her a fierce look as he thumbed her stockings. "These aren't fair. I owe Cindy big time."

He pulled the stockings down and taking her heels with them. She opened her legs wide, allowing him more access to her lower half. With steady, sure hands, Gladio pulled her panties down, noticing how wet she was down there. Her lower lips were twitching with arousal and releasing a sweet-smelling honey. Ella bit her bottom lip, feeling very uncomfortable. She needed something she didn't know how to voice.

"Gladio," she gasped, giving him a begging look. "Please…"

His look softened and he placed a hand at her dripping entrance. "Please what, baby?" he asked huskily, fingering the outside of her entrance, causing more liquid to come out.

"Fuck me," she begged, her hips trembling with impending release. "Please…"

"Since you asked so nicely," he teased, pulling his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and letting fall to the ground. Next, he pulled his boots and socks off and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled his jeans down, taking his boxers down with them. Ella looked down and noticed how big he was. That was almost eleven inches and about five or six inches around. How was that going to fit in her?

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked softly, seeing her anxiety.

"It's big," she answered, looking at it nervously. "Are you sure that will fit in me?"

He laughed out loud and bent to kiss her neck. "I'm pretty sure it will," he remarked. "Wanna give it a try?"

"Um, Gladio," she said, looking around and noticing how small the couch was. "This couch is a bit too small to go all out. My room is close by. Let's go there."

Without saying a word, Gladio lifted her up bridal style and carried her into her bedroom. Once they entered the room, Gladio kicked the door shut and placed Ella on her bed, laying down on top of her. This was much better. The accommodations weren't as cramped as before on the couch. Spreading her legs, Gladio sank into her warmth and let out a loud groan. God, she was so tight! She squeezed him like a vice—a wet, warm vice that seemed to be too small for him.

"God, you're so tight, baby," he groaned, rutting up against her.

Ella got a naughty idea. She knew dirty talk could make sex hotter. She had read it in her bodice-ripper novels, so she decided to try it.

"And you're so big," she whispered seductively, grinding up against him. "You're so strong…so warm. Your hands are so gentle yet strong. Pull my dress off of me and hold me tight."

Gladio's hands traveled up her back and found the zipper of the dress. Attaching his lips to hers, he unzipped her dress and lifted it over her head. She wore a black lacy bra that enhanced the beauty of her breasts. Unable to control himself, he tore the bra off her body and tossed it over his shoulder. Her nipples hardened in arousal and it invited him in. Now that they were totally bare to each other, they could go all out.

He slammed into her once more and started a slow, steady rhythm. With each thrust he made, her hips lifted to join his. She wrapped her legs around his hips once more, allowing him access to her cervix. It felt like it was going on forever. As his climax started coming, his thrusts increased in tempo and speed. He was slamming into her so hard that his testicles were slapping her bottom. His grip on her grew tight, certainly bruising her soft pale skin, and the two lovers moaned and groaned each other's names.

"I love you," she whimpered, her legs trembling with impending release.

"I love you too, Ella," he whispered in her ear, letting his breath tickle her ear. "I need you to come for me. Can you do that for me, baby?"

A delicious groan escaped from her and her head flew back. "K-keep talking," she begged, digging her nails into his back. "I need you…to keep talking."

A smirk flittered across Gladio's features. "Is that right?" he asked huskily. "You need to hear my voice? What a dirty whore you are. Don't look at me like that. You just got wetter. You love it when I call you those names, don't you? Come on, you little slut. Break for me." Ella's eyes almost closed but he wouldn't let her. "Open your eyes!" When she did, she saw that there was fire in those amber eyes. They were her undoing.

"Oh, God!" she cried, feeling herself clench around his member.

The sweet release that she needed finally came. Her back arched uncontrollably and she wept in bliss. Cleansing tears fell down her cheeks as she dug her fingers into Gladio's hair, reveling at its softness. Gladio let out a loud groan and he gripped her even tighter. Mumbling obscenities, he released into her, filling her with his hot essence. His mind was wiped clean and he dug his fingers into her hips. Muscles he didn't know that were tensed relaxed and he collapsed on top of her, his form keeping her warm. He smiled lazily, thinking that this was exactly what he needed. It had been a long time since he had done this but he hadn't lost his touch.

"That was so good," she whispered breathlessly, trying to slow her racing heart down. "That was amazing, Gladio."

"I aim to please," he teased, pressing a tender kiss to her moist lips. "It was great for me, too." With a groan, he pulled out of the warm confines of her vagina and rolled over to lay next to her.

Ella snuggled up next to him and laid her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Her eyes grew heavy and she felt her body beginning to relax. She was exhausted. It felt like she had been in the Olympics. Her body was so sore. As she closed her eyes, she felt Gladio's chest rumble with laughter.

"What's so funny?" she asked wearily, not opening her eyes.

"Your hair is a mess," he pointed out, gesturing to the messy tangles that were her curls.

"So is yours," she retorted childishly, pointing at his mussed hair.

"I was too caught up to notice anything," he replied, wrapping his arms around her slim yet curvy waist. "Let's get some sleep, baby. I think I'm tapped right now."

Grinning contently, Ella surrendered herself to the nice waves of sleep, feeling safe knowing that her lover was right beside her holding her in his strong, protective arms.

Gladio looked down at the sleeping woman, smiling lovingly. _I love you, Eleanor,_ was his last thought before he drifted off into a refreshing slumber.

…

Prompto had a pillow covering his head, trying to drown out the sounds of copulation nearby. He knew people had sex and he did it with Cindy many times, but it sucked when you had to hear someone else doing it when you wanted to sleep. Ignis sat on the bed next to Prompto and Cindy, who was shaking with laughter, cursing himself for having heightened hearing now. He didn't want to hear this. It made him cringe in a way that almost broke his ribs. Cindy felt enormous pride. Finally, the sexual tension was resolved. She could always feel the tension whenever Gladio and Ella were in the same room together.

Noctis laid in bed next to Luna, staring at the ceiling and wondering where he went wrong in life. Why did the goddamned walls have to be so thin? It was either that, or Gladio and Ella were being ungodly loud. He covered his face in a pillow, trying to suffocate himself. Luna seemed to notice.

"Darling, don't do that," she said, trying to coax the pillow out of his hands. "You'll suffocate."

"I'll take sleep however I can get it," was his muffled reply.

Luna smiled at his snarky response and shook her head. Honestly, Gladio and Ella having sex didn't mean it was the end of the world. Sure, it was loud and made Luna feel awkward, like she was in the room with them, but that didn't mean it wasn't normal. She was very happy that Ella was finally with Gladio. Anyone could see they were in love. Ignis could even see it and he was blind. Ignoring the sounds of copulation, Luna curled up next to Noctis and fell asleep, feeling absolutely content.

 _ **A/N: There will be a part two of Ella exploring her dominant side.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Make Love to You

It had been a week and Ella was lusting after Gladio's touch. He was spending more time with his friends than he was with her and she understood it. They were like brothers. They were best friends, but she still had needs. He couldn't just show her how passionate sex could be and then leave her wanting. She needed him. She was at a point where she didn't care if his friends saw her jumping him. She was so horny and pent-up that she had to do something.

She staked him down in the living room where he was watching an action movie she didn't care for. She stood in front of the screen, glowering at him, and tapped her foot impatiently. Gladio gave her an irritated look and crossed his arms over his chest—his well-defined chest. Her gaze trailed to the muscles on his chest and abs before going back up to his eyes. She was determined to stay mad at him, but it was hard.

"Babe, come on," he said in exasperation, "I'm watching that."

With a sharp inhale, Ella stomped over to him, placed her hands on his cheeks, and bent down to kiss him in a violent way that she didn't normally do. Gladio started in surprise but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so she was sitting on his lap. Ella began kissing him like she was a woman starved and ran her fingers through his hair. She let out hungry gasps as her lips moved across his. Gladio was a bit surprised that she was being so aggressive. She was never this aggressive when they did last time. Of course, that was a few months ago, so she was probably needy.

"Baby," said Gladio in a muffled tone, "what's wrong?"

"We're going to have sex," she replied, giving him a glare. "I'm horny and we haven't done it in a while. So, strip down and get in me."

Gladio's eyes widened at her commanding tone, but he felt his member hardening in his pants. A woman taking command always turned him on. Capturing her face in his hands, he pressed his lips to hers and began kissing her like he was trying to bruise her lips. He wrapped his arms around her bottom half and stood up, holding her like she was a child. Ella placed her hands on Gladio's face and slanted her lips across his, tasting him on her tongue.

"Baby, if we keep this up, we won't make it back to the room," he groaned, feeling her grind against his erection. "Oh, God…" He began panting when her pubic bone touched his member. "Please, put me out of my misery."

Ella smirked against his lips and stroked his hair, loving the feel of its softness sift through her fingers. She was proud that she got him panting and burning for her. That was what she was trying to do the whole time.

"My room or yours," she purred as she kissed up his jaw.

…

Gladio carried her into his and Ignis's room and they fell onto the bed together. As soon as Ella hit the mattress, Gladio shut the door and locked it so no one, particularly Ignis, would come in. After shutting the door, Gladio turned to her and began undressing. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the other side of the room. He kicked off his shoes and socks and unbuckled his belt. Finally, he pulled his pants off, taking his boxers with them, and stood in front of Ella, looking like an Adonis.

How did she get so lucky? She wondered as she stared at him carefully. She noticed that he had some scars of his chest but she didn't care. Scars were sexy and poetic. Many scars had stories behind them and she knew he had many stories to tell. Gladio seemed to notice that she was staring at them and got a little self-conscious.

"Why do you keep staring at my scars, babe?" he asked, feeling a little awkward. "I can cover them up if you want."

Ella laughed and shook her head. "Don't cover them up, Gladio," she said, giving him a soft smile. "I think scars are sexy."

Gladio raised his eyebrows and smirked, feeling a lot better now. "Well, that's good," he said huskily, "because I think we can make some more."

"Oh, really?" she asked, giving him a seductive look. "I guess we can try."

Ella got up and began undressing, starting with her shirt. She lifted it over her head and tossed it over to the corner of the room. Gladio noticed that she was wearing a very nice black bra that made her breasts look absolutely sexy. Something told him that she had planned this. Usually, when they had sex, she would be wearing her regular bras and panties, which were nothing special. He never really had preferences for her undergarments, but that black lacy bra was turning him on.

"God, babe, that looks so sexy," he breathed, feeling his heart rate accelerate.

"All for you, my darling," purred Ella, eyes glowing with lust.

Ever-so-slowly, she unclipped her bra and shrugged out of it, letting it fall to the ground. Gladio stared at the pale orbs on her chest that were topped with a pretty pink nipple on each and felt his member reacting to what he saw. God, was she trying to kill him or something? Was this her revenge for him not spending so much time with her? If this was her way of revenge, maybe he should piss her off more often.

She pulled her jeans down to reveal black lacy panties that stood out on her fair skin. Her stomach was flat and her legs seemed to go on for miles. Ella looked up to make sure Gladio was still watching and slowly pulled her panties down, revealing her dark curls to him. He could tell she was dripping in anticipation and he wanted to get up to claim her, but she raised a hand and he stilled his movements.

"Oh, no, you don't," she murmured in a sexy tone that was quite unlike her own. "You're being punished, Gladio. Sit back, take it like a good boy, and maybe I might let you off the hook."

Gladio didn't know what his punishment was but, so far, he was enjoying it. "Then, punish me, baby," he purred, giving her a challenging look. "Teach me a lesson I'll never forget."

"Oh, I will," she vowed, a dangerous look on her face. With that, she walked over to him and put a hand on his hardened member, causing him to gasp and then moan.

Smirking, she bent down and took it into her mouth, feeling his body jolt around her. She decided to go to town on him to make him regret not spending time with her. She began sucking him so hard that he thought she was trying to kill him. Gladio's head lolled back and moans escaped from his open mouth, spurring Ella to continue her actions. He ran a shaky hand through her caramel locks and let out a loud groan when she licked a particularly sensitive spot on his member.

"Oh, God, Ella…" he panted, feeling his released coming like a train barreling down a track. "Baby, that feels so good. Please, don't stop. Don't stop."

Ella suddenly pulled back and looked at him when she heard him whine. "Are you sorry for not spending time with me?" she asked slyly, giving him a wicked look.

"Yes, I'm very sorry," he replied, sounding desperate. "I won't leave you alone ever again. Just please, continue what you were doing. I'm in agony, babe."

Satisfied with his answer, Ella leaned back down and took him into her mouth again, sucking him off. Gladio put a hand on the back of her head and thrusted into her mouth, groaning her name. Suddenly, he tensed and he released with a loud moan that the whole house could probably hear. His released came in hot spurts and Ella greedily swallowed them up, reveling in the taste of him.

"Baby," he said, catching his breath as she pulled him out of her mouth, "you didn't have to swallow, you know."

"I know," she replied, raising her eyebrows. "I couldn't help it. You tasted so good, Gladdy." The last sentence came out as a bewitching purr.

Gladio's face was full of heat from the exertion he felt from the blow job, but he couldn't help feeling a bit off guard. Who was this sexy nymph, and what did she do with his lovely Ella? He didn't mind her being seductive, but this was too much. She was never this bold. Usually, he was the one to lead them through their couplings, but this was different. However, he didn't mind this. Sexy Ella should come out more often.

"I like this," she continued, touching his still-erect member with gentle fingers. "Submissive Gladio is my favorite Gladio. Maybe he should come out to play more often."

"Well, I'm doing all I can to restrain myself from slamming you into a wall and fucking the shit out of you," growled Gladio, giving her a look of utter lust.

"Don't worry, Gladdy," she whispered, looking deceptively innocent. "You'll have your chance. You know, I've always wanted to ride a Chocobro."

That sounded so corny, but right now, it turned him on to hear her say that. God, she truly was a bewitching nymph! Who knew a sexy kitten lurked underneath that wholesome, girl-next-door look she gave off? It absolutely entranced Gladio. He wanted to slam into her and show her what she was doing to him. She was a naughty girl and naughty girls were punished.

The look on his face must have caught her off guard because she gave him a surprised look. "What?" she asked, wondering if she went too far.

"You say I misbehaved," he growled huskily, amber eyes glowing with unrestrained desire, "yet you're being naughty yourself. Bad girls deserve to be punished."

Ella's eyes widened and she knew she went too far. She should have known better than pushing Gladio too much because he would snap, eventually. In a few seconds, she regained her dominance and glared at him.

"You're being punished first," she said coolly. "Then, we'll talk about me."

Before Gladio could say another word, Ella got on top of him and put all her weight into her hips to keep him down. In an instant, she slid on to his erection and threw her head back with joy. It always felt like the first time with him. He stretched her in ways that were almost painful, yet she loved it. It gave her pleasure that she never knew she could achieve. After she adjusted to him, she began moving up and down on him, engulfing his member in her heat. It took all of Gladio's will-power not to slam her into a wall and fuck the living daylights out of her.

"Oh, Ella…" he moaned, unable to hold it back. "Oh, baby." He began shuddering with impending release and she could feel it inside of her.

Taking that as an incentive, Ella began bouncing up and down on him, her hips moving faster than his blissed-out eyes could see. Her legs tightened around his hips and she ran her hands up his stomach, over his chest, and latched onto his shoulders for leverage. His hot member inside of her burned her like a brand and she couldn't take it anymore. Her head lolled back and she moaned out loud, letting everyone know what they were doing.

"Oh, Gladdy!" she whimpered, feeling her climax coming in fervor. "Oh, God! It feels…so good!"

Gladio wanted to hear more from this woman. "Tell me more, baby," he whispered, feeling the pressure in his abdomen that meant he was a few seconds away from climax.

"You feel so big and hot," she continued, her nails digging into his broad shoulders. "I love feeling your dick in me when we fuck. No one can make me feel the way you do. No one can make me come the way you do."

Gladio let out a hoarse moan and his abdomen curled as he released his hot cream into her. She took it with pride, feeling his hot spurts going up into her uterus, and moaned at him vibrating under her touch. She couldn't hold it back anymore. Her nails dug deeper into his skin and her muscles clenched around him, achieving the release she was so desperately after. Stars danced across her vision when she finally came all over him, soaking his member in her juice.

Exhausted, she got off of him and fell onto her back, boneless. She closed her eyes, still twitching from the aftershocks. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she felt strong, firm hands prying her legs open and her eyes immediately opened to see Gladio getting ready for another round.

"Gladio…" she couldn't bring herself to finish what she was about to say.

"Let me do all the work, Ella," he breathed, pushing himself into to sheath himself. "It's the least I can do after your little exercise. My turn this time."

Ella smiled and gave a light, airy chuckle as she felt him sheath his hot member inside of her. The chuckle turned into a moan when she realized she was still very sensitive from the last time. Her body seemed to scream in protest from the exertion but she knew she wanted this. She wanted him to go all out on her.

He started out slow and gentle at first to get her used to him again. Ella rubbed up against him, feeling the friction set her opening on fire, and moaned even louder when he immediately hit that spot. Dear God, it felt so damned good! Words couldn't express how deep he was reaching inside of her. Her legs wrapped around his hips and he came down to cover her body with his warm, strong one. He ran his hands over her breasts, feeling her sensitive nipples peak again, and she dug her nails into his back, leaving red marks on his tattoos.

"Oh, baby, you feel so good," he whispered, leaning down to press a passionate kiss to her lips.

Ella immediately responded to the kiss by opening her mouth and letting his tongue in. His tongue warred with hers until she was defeated. As always, he was victor in that fight and his tongue scraped her mouth, tasting her unique taste. The hot kiss made her feel more aroused and she moaned low in her throat, sounding very pitiful. Gladio ran his hands through her hair, tangling the soft strands, as the kiss grew more aggressive. It seemed that he was trying to bruise her lips with his.

In response to her getting wetter, he slammed deeply into her, intending to make her feel it all the way to her toes. Shockwaves of pleasure wracked her body and her spine stiffened when she felt the pressure beginning to well in her stomach. She was so close but she didn't know how to tell him because she could only articulate moans and whimpers. She ran her hands through his long dark hair, feeling the strands sift through her fingers, and her nails scraped his scalp, causing him to shudder.

He pulled back from her lips and began kissing down her neck and collarbone to her breasts. He sucked on the sensitive nipple, causing her cry out in bliss, and her grip on his hair grew tighter. His thrusts became powerful and fast, desperate to reach his release. He kept hitting that spot inside of her, the one that made her nerves light up. She released his hair and let her hands roam down his back, feeling the sinewy muscles tighten under her touch.

Gladio changed his angle so he could thrust deeper inside of her and bring her the release she wanted. His dick kept brushing that abused spot, causing her back to arch uncontrollably, and her moans turned into screams of rapture. Her nails scraped his skin, actually drawing blood. Neither of them seemed to notice because they were so caught up in the flames of passion that they didn't feel pain.

To enhance her pleasure, Gladio placed two fingers at her entrance and began rubbing the delicate opening with vigor. Ella's hips moved uncontrollably and she let her head fall back on the pillow with a loud whimper. She bucked into his touch, allowing his erection to reach further, and back arched again.

Gladio's thrusts grew less predictable and more chaotic as he reached his climax. His abs curled and he tensed as his seed shot through her in hot spurts that triggered her to release with him. Her screams of pleasure echoed in the room as her juices drenched his member, mixing her come with his. For Ella, the whole world seemed to stop and she was in heaven. Her moans quieted down as she came down from her high, her body sagging against the mattress. The sheets were a total mess but they didn't care at the moment. They would worry about it later.

Finally, Gladio pulled out of her and laid down next to her, dripping with sweat. He laughed shakily and he turned to smile at Ella, who looked utterly content. He felt like there was something that was now fixed because they did this. He felt that they were connected in a spiritual and emotional way. He didn't know much about spiritual connections and all that shit but he knew there was something special in their relationship. He knew that his bros had a spiritual connection after all the went through, but this connection was a bit different.

"I love you," said Gladio, causing her eyes to open slightly.

She rolled over on her side so she could rest her head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. Gladio wrapped his arms around her waist and stroked her hair. The action was very soothing to Ella, who began falling asleep as soon as his fingers sifted through her strands. Gladio couldn't help but smile when he felt her curl up next to him like she was a cat. He fell asleep, feeling absolute bliss. He was so happy to be in the arms of the woman that he loved. Nothing was better than this.

…

Ignis sat in the living room, listening to a movie, and wondered when he would be able to go back into the room he shared with Gladio. He didn't understand why Gladio didn't just stay in Ella's room. He may have been annoyed with them but he was happy that Gladio was happy. Also, Ella was very helpful when it came to his blindness. She got him Braille books and turned on movies that gave him the option to hear the actions of the characters. He was eternally grateful that Ella was so kind towards her, but he wanted his room back.

He sighed and rested his head back on the couch, as if he was praying to God to give him patience. "I'll lecture them later," he said, shaking his head.

However, he smiled. _I'm very happy for you, Gladio,_ he thought. _I'm glad you finally found her. Now, propose to her and get married._

Ignis wasn't much of a busybody but he was determined to get Gladio to pluck up the courage to marry Ella. He didn't want Gladio to let this girl go. Ignis grew to care for Ella like she was his sister and he wanted her to be happy. Being with Gladio made her very happy. He could tell by the way she talked when she talked about Gladio. Ignis was what Prompto called a "shipper" and he actually didn't mind. He would admit with no shame. He shipped Gladio and Ella.

 _ **A/N: A crappy way to end it, but I had to add Iggy in it. He's one of my favorites. Enjoy this!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Return of the Sister

It had been a few weeks since Gladio moved into Ella's room and she loved that he was in bed with her. She had just got off her night shift from her job and she was coming home at midnight. When she walked through the front door, she noticed that something seemed off. One of the back windows was opened slightly and she knew she closed it before heading to work. The guys wouldn't leave the windows open at night because they knew she had a thing about wild animals or strangers coming into her house. Also, the kitchen light was on, which meant someone was in there. Inching over to the coat closet, she opened the door and pulled out a handgun she kept just in case she couldn't access her shotgun. Keeping her steps quiet and precise, she walked into the kitchen and turned her gun on whoever was in there.

Good thing she didn't take the safety off yet, because the person standing in the kitchen was none other than her spirited little sister, Freya. The young red head dropped what she was holding and put her hands up, looking like a deer in the headlights. Ella immediately put the gun down and set on the kitchen counter.

"Freya?" she whispered, making sure she woke no one up. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, sis," said Freya, looking a bit scared. "I just got here a few minutes ago. I didn't have my key and the back window was unlocked. Why did you almost shoot me?"

"I thought you were a burglar," answered Ella apologetically. "I didn't see your car. That means you must have parked in the back."

"Sorry for scaring you like that," said Freya, blushing as red as her hair. "I didn't mean to. I was about to go to bed but I got hungry and decided to poke through your pantry. By the way, why do you have so much food? Is this a half-way house now?"

"I have some new roommates," replied Ella, not knowing how to explain it to her. "Two of them are staying in your old room. They're married. Another couple is staying in my old room. I renovated the loft into sleeping quarters for two others."

"Then I'll just sleep in your bed," said the younger woman, not knowing there was already an occupant in there.

"Freya," said Ella, keeping her voice quiet, "there's already someone in there. He originally slept in the loft but we're in a relationship so he's in my bed."

"Oh, my God," gasped Freya, eyes wide. "You actually have a boyfriend. The world is going to end." The drama in her voice made Ella roll her eyes.

"Honestly, Freya," scoffed Ella, giving off a defensive aura, "you act like I was going to be a spinster all my life. I've done it before. When I started living here on my own, I had a one night stand or two. I've just never been in a committed relationship until he came along."

Freya smirked. "I know all about sexual relationships. I may be four years younger than you, but I've done it many times at college."

Ella playfully put her hands over her ears and shook her head. "La-la-la-la!" she said childishly. "I don't wanna hear my little sister talking about this."

Freya started laughing and she grabbed Ella into a tight hug. "I've missed you, sis," she said, smiling. "It feels like it's been forever since we last saw each other."

"Come on," said Ella, taking Freya by the hand after they hugged. "I'll chase Gladio out of my bed so you can sleep there."

"No, Ella," said Freya, shaking her head. "I'll take the couch. Let your boyfriend sleep there. It's fine."

"Hey, no sister of mine is sleeping on the couch," reproved Ella, giving her the warning pointer finger. "Besides, there is a spare bed in the loft slash room. He can stay there."

"He won't like waking up like this," warned Freya, giving her a look.

"He'll get over it," said Ella with a careless wave of her hand. "He'll probably think it was a dream."

Freya and Ella both giggled and they walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to where Freya's room was.

…

When they opened the door, the hall light shined in to reveal Gladio sprawled out on Ella's bed, snoring. One of his long, strong arms was hanging off the bed and the covers were falling off of his body. The girls tried not to laugh when they looked at Gladio and tiptoed over to the bed. Ella leaned towards him and spoke softly in his ear.

"Gladio," she said in a gentle voice, "my sister is here. I need you to move back to your old room."

Her voice made him stir and he groaned, shifting to lay on his other side. Smiling, Ella shook Gladio's arm until he woke up. The large man got up on his stomach and he stared at Ella with sleep-blurred eyes, as if he was not seeing her. To coax him out, Ella pressed a kiss to his forehead and pulled his arm to get him out of bed. Gladio stumbled out of the bed, as if drunk, and allowed Ella to lead him back to the room where Ignis was. She opened the door to Ignis's room and eased Gladio onto the spare bed where the taller man used to sleep. As soon as he hit the pillow, he was out again. He didn't even bother to pull the covers over himself.

…

The next morning, Ella opened her eyes and saw that Freya was still asleep with her back facing her. Smiling, Ella got up and stroked a strand of hair out of Freya's face. She pulled on a robe and walked out into the family room to see Ignis and Gladio sitting on the couch, looking a bit miffed. She gave them a smile but they looked too perturbed.

"Is there a reason I woke up in Ignis's room?" asked Gladio, sounding a bit nervous. "Babe, did I hold you too tight the night before?"

Sometimes, Gladio would hold on to Ella too tight, resulting in bruises, and she would banish him to Ignis's room. They would make up in bed and all would be forgiven, but that had nothing to do with this.

"Gladdy," she said sweetly, sitting down on the couch with him, "my little sister showed up last night and there was nowhere else she could sleep. Noct and Luna occupy her old room, remember?"

"Oh, right," replied Gladio, looking a bit abashed. "I forgot. So, where's your sis?"

"She's still asleep," answered Ella, taking Gladio's hand in her own. "She came in from Sac State late. Sacramento is about two or three hours from here."

"Ah, yes," said Ignis, nodding, "I remember hearing you talk about her. Wasn't she majoring in veterinary? What's she doing here?"

"I'll ask her when she wakes up," replied Ella, smiling. "Right now, let's just let her sleep."

"How did you sleep?" asked Gladio, curious on how his woman slept without him.

"Well, it wasn't my strong Gladio," answered Ella, smiling, "but I was okay. How did you sleep?"

"It was cold without you," said Gladio, frowning a bit. "Hopefully, we can sort out the sleeping arrangements soon."

Ella let out a laugh in agreement and nodded. "Let's get breakfast ready. We need to have food on the table before everyone else wakes up. Will you help me out, Ignis?"

The man in the glasses looked a bit insulted. "No," he said, shaking his head, "I will cook and you will help me."

Instead of arguing, Ella just shrugged her shoulders. "Either or," she remarked, walking into the kitchen with Ignis.

When they walked in, Ella saw Freya getting out some eggs, intending to make some, and they walked up to her. Ignis knew where she was because he could smell the scent of her hair. He felt up Freya's arms until he found her shoulders and she turned around to see a man with glasses staring at her but not seeing her.

"Excuse me, miss," he said in that husky voice that Freya could feel in her core. "I'm going to cook breakfast. Can you please step aside so that I may?"

"Uh, sure," stammered Freya, finding her voice. "S-sorry…" She stepped aside, letting Ignis have access to the cooking utensils.

She inched back to Ella to whisper in her ear. "Where did you get this one?" she asked quietly. "And why does he have to be hot?"

They heard Ignis chuckle and both realized that he could hear them. "Just because I can't see you," he said humorously, "doesn't mean I'm deaf too."

Freya's face turned bright red and she shrank back in embarrassment. Ella couldn't help but laugh because she had never seen her sister like that before. Then again, Ignis had a way of seeing through everything.

"Let me help, Ignis," said Ella, moving to assist him.

Freya awkwardly bit her bottom lip and left the kitchen to go to the living room. When she got there, she saw Gladio watching TV. There was another guy with him. He had light blond hair and blue eyes. Freya noticed that the blondie was attractive but he reminded her of a puppy.

"Oh, hey, Freya," said Gladio, standing up to introduce himself. "I'm Gladiolus, your sister's boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

When Freya shook his hand, she felt like her whole shoulder was going to come out of its socket and his grip was firm. She studied the man in front of her and noticed that he was very handsome and strong. He was also very tall and his amber eyes were piercing. He was rugged and tanned with a cool tattoo spanning his arms. They looked good on him too, she noted.

"Well, you know I'm Freya," she said, giving him a smile. "It's nice to meet you. So nice to meet you. I'm so glad that Ella has someone. I always thought she would never fall in love."

Gladio smiled. "Well, I'm lucky to have her," he said fondly about her.

"Yeah, she's tamed the beast," said blondie, smirking at the tatted man.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Gladio's voice deepened to a threatening growl, letting go of Freya's hand to glare at the blond guy.

Blondie's grin widened. "You know what I said," he said teasingly. "I'm Prompto, by the way. Prompto Argentum. Nice to meet you. Ella told us good things about you."

Freya blushed, looking pleased. She could tell this would be the beginning of a great friendship.

…

Gladio was having a problem. Ever since Freya showed up, he was getting less time with Ella. He barely slept in her bed anymore since Freya was sleeping in that bed. Ella was working on making some additions to the house to make more room for everyone but they had to do it with the government's permission, which Gladio thought was bullshit. He didn't know how much he could take of Ignis bolting up in the middle of the shouting "That's it! I've come up with a new recipe!" anymore. He wanted to marry Ella but he didn't know how to go about it.

…

A few months later during winter, Freya and Ignis became great friends and made plans on helping Gladio propose to Ella. Freya told Ignis that their parents divorced when Ella was sixteen and it messed her up real good. She also told Ignis that Ella didn't really stay in long term relationships because she had walls around her heart that protected her. But they also kept out the love that she could give with abandon.

"How come she has been with Gladio this long if that's how she feels?" asked Ignis once Freya told the story.

"You see, Ella doesn't feel pressured because there's no big step that she sees in making," replied Freya. "She doesn't see a future in marriage. A few times when we were younger, she said 'what's the point of getting married if it never lasts'. She only saw it as a heartbreak."

Ignis nodded in understanding. "I see," he murmured, placing a hand to his chin. "How do you think Ella would react if Gladio proposed to her?"

"She'd probably have an anxiety attack," answered Freya honestly. "There's no doubt she loves Gladio. I've seen the way they are around each other. I think she wants to, in her heart of hearts, marry him but her fear outweighs her love. However, Gladio has proven again and again that he would never hurt or leave her."

"Does Gladio know about this?" asked Ignis, wondering about his friend.

"Judging by how he's acting around her," said Freya, "he doesn't. She probably didn't share it with him. That's the thing about her. She hates pity."

Ignis understood that. When he went blind, he was determined to not be pitied. He was so determined that he learned how to do everything again as quickly as possible. Monica taught him how to cook again and Cor taught him how to fight again. He learned how to read again with books that were made for blind people and basically got his life back. He coped with the blindness and pushed through it. He never wanted to be pitied, not once.

"Ignis?" Freya's voice got his attention again. "Are you okay? You zoned out a bit there."

"I'm fine, Freya," he said quietly, thinking back to the times he had difficulty sleeping because of the blindness. His brain couldn't differentiate when it was time to sleep because he was seeing black all the time.

"Is it about your eyes?" asked Freya, trying not to overstep. "What happened to them anyways?"

Ignis had to think back to when he was attacked during the Leviathan ceremony. "I was evacuating people from Altissia," he started, "and I was attacked by the soldiers from the Empire. It happened so fast. I threw my knives at them and they shot magic at me at the same time. The scarred eye that you can see was a result of them using my knives against me. The magic knocked them back and, as you say, the lights went out in that eye. The magic damaged my other eye and ever since, I haven't been able to see."

"Oh…" said Freya, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I don't want you to relive horrible memories."

Ignis gave her a gentle smile. "It's alright, Freya," he said, reaching out to pat her hand. "It's made me stronger."

"Have you ever tried surgery?" asked Freya, curious once again. "I mean, in your world, surely there was some cure to blindness."

"Because I was blinded by magic, nothing can cure my vision," replied Ignis. "With help from Monica and Cor, I can see shapes and shadows when the light is good, but I will never fully see again."

"I see," remarked Freya, feeling awkward.

"However," said Ignis, lips quirking in a smile, "in my mind's eye, I can see you just as Ella described you. Middling in height, slender, fair-skinned, red-haired, cinnamon-colored eyes, beautiful."

Freya blushed as red as her hair and she bowed her head bashfully. "Stop," she said, placing a hand to her cheek, "you're making me blush."

Ignis's smile grew. "Good," he replied, placing a hand on her heated skin. "I wanted you to. If beauty were time, my dear, you'd be eternity."

Freya let out a little choked sound and she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing nervously. She had been flirted with at college, but none of them made her feel the way Ignis did. She couldn't deny that he was attractive. His voice did things to her that he would never know. He was an excellent cook and a gentleman. She loved his hair and how he commanded respect in every word he said. His confidence and intelligence were very attractive and, to her, such a turn on.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, love?" he asked in the deep voice of his that she could feel in her core.

"N-no," she lied, her voice high in pitch.

A throaty chuckle came from Ignis as he stroked her cheek with his gentle fingers. "I may be blind, darling," he murmured, "but I'm not stupid. You're nervous. Your breathing has become quick, your skin is hot, and I can smell something…musky in the air."

 _Shit!_ Freya thought, knowing he was referring to her arousal at his touch. She heard that blindness could heighten senses, except sight, but she thought that was a myth. With his sense of smell, he could smell her arousal no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"Oh, dammit," she muttered, flushing harder than before. "Sorry, Ignis."

Ignis laughed, breaking the tension. "It's okay, Freya," he said, waving his hands carelessly. "I understand."

Before Ignis could say anything more, Freya launched herself at him and pressed her mouth to his, running her hands through his dark blonde hair. Ignis was surprised because he couldn't see that coming but he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hand on the small of her back. After a few seconds of the embrace, Ignis pulled back and stroked Freya's red face.

"That was nice," remarked Freya breathlessly, smiling at him.

"I concur," replied Ignis, brushing his lips against her cheek. "We should do it more often.

Freya's smile grew at that implication and she wrapped her arms around Ignis's waist. "I'd like that," she said softly.

Ignis chuckled and kissed her on the mouth again, feeling his heart flutter with a new feeling that he had never felt before. He didn't know if it was love but it felt pretty damned close and he liked it. He wanted to be with Freya because she made him feel alive and made him laugh. Even with his blindness, she loved him and he loved her. That was all there was to it. There was no logic in denying it, and so they wouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trouble in Paradise

 _ **A/N: Finally, Ignis gets some. LOL!**_

Ignis felt a tension in the air whenever Gladio and Ella were in the same room together. By the tones of their voices when they talked, there was a problem. He conveyed his problems to Freya, Ella's little sister and his lover, but she merely shrugged it off by saying that it was normal for couples to have disagreements. That calmed Ignis a little bit until the straw broke the camel's back one night.

He was roused from his fitful sleep by the sounds of shouting coming from Ella's room. He couldn't see what time it was but his body clock told him it was a little bit past midnight. What would anyone be doing up that late? Maybe it was his paternal nature getting the better of him, like it used to when he and the guys were camping, but it was far past bedtime. He got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom, listening to the arguing. He recognized Gladio's booming voice and Ella's shrill one and he wondered what they were arguing about.

"They've been doing that for the past half hour," Freya's voice was a whisper. "I don't mean to eavesdrop but I can hear them from the living room."

Freya must had been watching a movie when she heard the arguing start. She had a tendency to watch movies late at night on the weekends. She was a night owl and Ella went to bed earlier. He wondered what Gladio and Ella were arguing about.

"What's happening?" asked Ignis, bending to whisper in Freya's ear.

"I don't know," whispered Freya, sounding a bit annoyed. "They're interrupting my movie."

"Maybe we shouldn't listen," remarked Ignis, determined to be a gentleman no matter how loud they were.

"Yeah," said Freya, walking away from him. "Goodnight, Ignis. I'll be there after the movie is over."

"Right," said Ignis, nodding once and smiling. With that, he turned and walked back into his room, shutting the door behind him.

…

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this!?" demanded Ella, giving Gladio a blazing look.

When angry, Gladio looked imposing and fury seemed to radiate off of him. "When I say 'I love you', I expect to hear it back!" he retorted, arms crossed over his chest.

"You know how I feel!" shouted Ella, tears burning her eyelids. "Isn't that enough!?"

"I need to _hear_ how you feel!" shouted Gladio, sounding loud enough for the neighbors to hear. "Why is it such a problem for you!?"

Tears started running down Ella's cheeks and her lips began trembling. "You wouldn't understand…" she whimpered, turning away from him.

"What wouldn't I understand!?" Gladio was still yelling and it made her wince. It was so loud that it probably woke the whole house up.

"Leave it alone, Gladio!" she cried, wiping her cheeks. "It's not your concern!"

At that, Gladio's voice softened a bit but he was still loud. "If we're going to have a life together, we need to be open with each other," he said, bending to look her in the eye. "Why won't you say 'I love you' back?"

"I've had a dismal view on love and relationships," she replied, looking down at her feet.

Gladio noticed that Ella was trying to shut him out. He recognized the body language: the way her arms were in front of her chest, how she wouldn't look him in the eye, and how her legs were trembling. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Ella?" he asked softly and it seemed the screaming match was over.

"My parents divorced when I was sixteen," she replied, finally opening up. "The only lessons I learned from that are never trust anyone again and don't fall in love. I already failed one of those lessons. In fact, I failed both of them."

"Why is that?" asked Gladio, needing some elaboration.

Ella began crying again and she gripped at his arms. "I love you…" she sobbed, her bottom jaw quivering. "I love you…I also learned to trust you." She collapsed into his chest and began crying into his tank top.

Automatically, Gladio wrapped his arms around her and bent down to kiss her head. "I love you too, Ella," he whispered, holding her close. "Don't shut me out again please."

"I won't," she whispered, resting against him and feeling her fight go out.

Gladio carried her to bed, feeling the fight burn out of him too. That was enough for one night. He was a warrior but he never wanted to fight with her again. He knew that there would be arguments but he never wanted to start them over trivial things.

"We'll never be like them," he whispered to her dozing form. "I love you, and I fight for the things I love." He pressed kiss to her forehead and went to turn the light off to go to bed himself.

…

The next morning, Gladio met up with Ignis to discuss the revelation he got last night. He knew Ignis was seeing Freya and Gladio had an inkling that Ignis knew about Ella from her sister. What he wondered was why didn't Specs tell him.

"So, Ella told you about her childhood last night?" asked Ignis, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah," sighed Gladio, narrowing his eyes. "My question is, why didn't you tell me?"

"I beg your pardon?" The innocence in Ignis's voice was not convincing.

"Don't bullshit me, Iggy," said Gladio roughly. "I know Freya told you about her past."

Ignis sighed and bowed his head. "It wasn't my place to tell," he said softly. "She had to tell you on her own."

"She cried," said Gladio, thinking back to her tears. "I don't like seeing her cry. It makes me nauseous."

"Why is that?" asked Ignis, cocking his head to the side.

"It hurts so badly that it makes me nauseous," explained Gladio, trying to put his thoughts in words. "When she cries, it makes my heart hurt. I want to shield her from pain. Remember, Iggy, I'm the shield. I was always the shield. I may not be shielding Noct anymore, but my status as a shield will never change. You know that."

Ignis smiled. "Yes, Gladiolus, I do know," he replied. "Always the stalwart and steady friend, no matter what."

Suddenly, Noctis came into the room with Luna, who looked rather happy. Gladio noticed there was a glow about her that seemed strange. True, Luna always looked pretty but she seemed to shine today. What was up?

"Hey, guys, where's Prompto?" asked Noctis, looking a bit excited.

"Right here," said the chipper blonde, walking out of his room. "What's up, Noct?"

Noctis and Luna exchanged an excited look. "Should you tell them, or should I?" asked Noct, blue eyes glowing with joy.

"I will," said Luna, placing a hand to her abdomen. "I'm pregnant."

Everyone's jaw seemed to drop at the same time in an almost comical fashion. Gladio and Prompto exchanged a look of shock before looking back at the king and his wife, who both seemed to bask in the glow of joy of expecting parents. Now Gladio got it. She was experiencing the maternal glow that many women had and talked about during pregnancy.

"Obviously, you three will be its uncles," informed Luna, sounding pleased.

Gladio decided to tease Noctis a bit for old times' sake. "I just can't believe the princess actually got Luna pregnant. I mean, who knew he could actually wield a sword." He smirked when Noctis gave him an affronted look.

"Hey!" he shouted, sounding defensive. "I know how to wield my sword just fine! More than fine, actually! Wait, what am I saying!?"

Luna broke down in laughter and had to hold on to Noct to keep herself from falling to the ground. Prompto giggled like a school girl and Ignis could barely conceal a smirk. Usually, Specs admonished Gladio for teasing Noct but he couldn't hold it back. It was too funny to not react to. Gladio smirked, knowing that he hit Noct's weak spot, and chuckled. Noct's face was bright red and he looked like he wanted to punch his pals. However, all the guys went to Noct and Luna and hugged them in congratulations. Noct was genuinely happy that his friends were happy for him. He never imagined he would be a father and it was a bit intimidating, but he defeated Ardyn and sacrificed himself in doing so. No matter the challenge, he would face it head on.

…

Gladio and Ella weren't the only ones that had trouble in paradise. Freya was dying. She felt that if she and Ignis didn't hit the sack soon, she would spontaneously combust. They hadn't had sex yet and it was killing her. Every time he kissed her, she felt as if her stomach just went on fire and her body reacted to the kiss. She knew he could smell her arousal but he merely walked away with a triumphant smirk on his face. He was teasing her and she knew it. She didn't know a gentleman could be such a tease.

One night, Freya went into hers and Ignis's room and found him reading a book. If by reading, she meant Braille. She watched as his fingers brushed against each line with great precision and immediately got wet. Those fingers looked so deft, so precise, that it made her imagine what they could do to her. Ignis seemed to notice her presence because he lifted his head and his hand stopped.

"What is it, Freya?" he asked, looking at her but not seeing.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, trying to sound suave.

Ignis smiled. "Everyone has a scent that I've memorized," he explained. "I recognize you by that perfume you wear. The one that smells like roses. I like it. What can I do for you?"

"Look, Ignis," said Freya, trying not to sound desperate. "I love you, you know that, right?"

Her words seemed to get Ignis's undivided attention. "Of course," he replied, keeping his voice even. "I love you too."

Freya smiled and her cheeks glowed with joy. "I'm not normally like this, but I have this need," she explained, wondering why she felt awkward for telling Ignis this. "I want to be with you in every way. I want to make love to you."

Now, Ignis looked really shocked but he didn't really express it out loud. "Are you sure?" he asked in a serious tone. "I want you to be sure."

"I'm sure," she answered him, giving him a desperate look even though she knew he couldn't see it. "Ignis, I want to love on you."

Ignis's cheeks went bright pink and he cleared his throat awkwardly, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose as if it was habit. He didn't know how to respond to Freya's proposition and he sighed, feeling ashamed. He was ashamed of being blind, that he couldn't see her properly. He wanted to see her, even if it was only once.

"Freya…" he started, but he was cut off by her soft lips on his.

He reached up and stroked her face, feeling the smoothness of her cheek. As their kiss deepened, he moved his hands through her soft hair and slanted his lips across hers, his tongue brushing her lower lip. He heard a whimper come from Freya and that little cry fed to a dark fire that was starting to burn in his blood. Suddenly, Freya pulled back and began trailing kisses down his neck and chest, pulling his over shirt down his shoulders.

Ignis enthusiastically raised his arms over his head and Freya lifted his shirt over his head, bestowing kisses on his skin and running her hands over his lean muscles. His abdominals contracted under her touch and he groaned at her tender caresses, feeling delicious arousal burn in his belly. As her kisses trailed lower, Ignis felt his manhood beginning to harden and ache for her touch.

"Freya…" he moaned, his voice husky with arousal. "Please, darling…"

Freya smirked, knowing that she hit a sensitive spot, and continued her little quest down to his erection, which tented through his pajama pants. She kissed around the waistband of his pants and began pulling them down to expose his erection. Ignis groaned and fisted his hands, resisting the urge slam her onto his crotch. He helped with pulling his pants and boxers down to reveal his hardened manhood to her. When he didn't hear her say anything, he got nervous that he wasn't big enough for her.

"Wow, Iggy," she murmured seductively, wrapping a hand around his girth and giving it a pump.

Ignis let out a loud moan and began trembling under her touch. He had trysts before back when he was in Insomnia but none of them ever made him feel like this. Usually, he took the initiative when it came to sex, yet he didn't mind that Freya was being the dominant one. He wasn't sure what exactly was happening until he felt a warm mouth wrap around his hardened erection and take a big suck. Ignis's hips arched into her mouth and let out a throaty moan, running his hands through her hair.

Heat filled Ignis's body as her mouth moved up and down on his member, swallowing him whole. He was surprised that she didn't gag but he was glad she didn't. He didn't want to hurt her or make her uncomfortable. Freya let out a hum of satisfaction and he could feel it vibrate through his body, making him moan loudly. He felt his muscles tightening, which signaled that he was very close to releasing, and his head fell back, another moan coming from his open mouth.

"Freya," he panted, tightening his grip on her hair. "Love…if you don't stop, I going to come."

"Good," purred Freya, sounding like a nymph. "Then, do it."

At the sound of her voice, Ignis couldn't hold it back any longer. His hips thrust into her mouth and exploded, letting the spurts land on her tongue. Freya swallowed it all up and licked his member to clean the rest of it up. Ignis let out a loud and his body sagged against the bed, his heart racing.

"That was amazing, Freya…" he gasped, trying to catch his breath. "You didn't have to swallow it."

"I know," she replied, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "but I wanted to. You always serve people so it's my turn to serve you."

Ignis smiled and affectionately caressed her cheek. "I love you, Freya," he whispered, feeling his heart swell with emotion.

"I love you too," she said, reaching up to put a hand on his cheek. "Now, lay back and let me continue serving you."

"No," said Ignis, pulling her to her feet. "It's my turn. I want to please you."

Freya smiled and laid down on the bed, pulling Ignis on top of her. Before Ignis could do anything, she gleefully stripped down, tossing her clothes off the bed, and showed her nude body off. Even though Ignis couldn't see it, he could still feel the warmth of her body and her curves. He could feel his member harden and erect again. He let his body search for her dripping entrance and he slid his erection into her tight vagina. A loud groan came from Ignis as her inner muscles tightened around him.

He braced himself and began slamming into her, feeling the sensations through every nerve of his body. Freya let out loud moans that bordered on screams and he took that as an incentive to pleasure her like a gentleman should. He placed his hands under her thighs and held her legs up to give him better leverage. He slammed into her, hitting that spot that made her scream out loud in pleasure, and he bent down to kiss her lips, kissing her in a harsh manner and letting his tongue fuck her mouth like he was doing to her vagina.

Freya let out a loud groan and she wrapped her arms around his waist, opening herself up to him. She let out cries of pleasure and bliss as tears of joy began to run down her cheeks. This was what she waited for, what she needed. The pleasure was indescribable and it made every nerve in her body catch on fire. Then, she remembered that there were other people in the house and she tried to be quiet. Ignis noticed it and knew that wouldn't do. No, he wanted to hear those lovely noises from her lips.

"My love, why are you being quiet?" he asked when he pulled back from their kiss.

"Ignis, we aren't the only ones living here," she replied, her voice shaking from impending release. "Ella's room is close by. I don't wanna keep them up."

Ignis smirked evilly. "This is just revenge for what I've had to put up with when it comes to Gladio and Ella," he remarked, sounding very devious. "I hope we can keep them up."

Freya smiled at him and began trembling. "Then, don't stop," she moaned, arching her back off the bed, gripping Ignis tightly.

Ignis picked up speed and he started moaning as well, feeling his release coming again, barreling like a train down the tracks. His thrusts became chaotic and he began surging into her, holding onto her as his release started to come. Ignis groaned as his thrusts grew slow and deep and he released into her, spraying his hot seed into her. That encouraged her to come as well. Her inner muscles tightened around him and squeezed him as she drenched his member with her juices, screaming Ignis's name to the heavens.

"Oh, Freya, you feel amazing," he sighed, feeling her warm liquids drench his member.

Freya collapsed onto the mattress, whimpering as her body shook with the aftershocks of her orgasm, and she let out a sigh. Ignis pulled out of her and laid down next to her, gathering her trembling form into his arms. He smiled contently, feeling better than ever, and let out a laugh, surprising Freya.

"What is it, Ignis?" she whispered wearily, looking up at him.

"I was just thinking," he replied happily, "that I don't need my sight when I have you. You are a gift from every god that ever existed."

Freya smiled, feeling her cheeks warm with a blush. "On our planet, the most popular deity to believe in is God," she remarked, sounding like a smart ass, "but I'll take that compliment. You are a gift from heaven, Ignis. I love you."

"I love you too, darling Freya," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Shall we go to sleep?"

"I'll turn the light off," she said, getting up to do just that.

As soon as the light went off, she went back to the bed to join Ignis and they fell asleep in each other's arms, basking in the glow of the aftermath of their love-making.

…

Gladio laid awake listening to the sounds of copulation from the room nearby. He felt utter disgust but also pride. Finally, Ignis was getting laid. It was just what he needed. He needed some release from all the stress in his life. Maybe now, he wouldn't be so cross and grumpy. The thought brought a smile to Gladio's face and he chuckled.

The sounds caused the sleeping Ella to stir. "What is it, Gladio?" she asked softly, hugging him like he was a teddy bear.

"I'm just happy that my man Ignis is finally getting some," he replied, wiping a fake tear away. "I'm so proud. I'm like a proud papa."

Ella let out a snorting laugh before falling quiet. "Gladio, shut up and go to sleep," she said tenderly, drifting back to sleep listening to his heartbeat.

Gladio held onto her and fell asleep, thanking every god in the world that he was with this woman.

…

Noctis stirred in his sleep and placed a protective hand over the sleeping Luna's abdomen as if shielding the growing life from darkness. He sighed as he felt Luna nuzzle up against him and he knew that everything was alright. There was no darkness and no threats of daemons here. He could rest easy knowing that they would be safe from the threat of darkness.

"I love you, Luna," was Noctis's sleepy whisper as he snuggled up to her.

Her response was as light and soft as a sigh. "I love you too, Noctis."

The couple smiled in their sleep, feeling absolute peace knowing that their futures would be safe.

…

Prompto stirred awake and he found himself curled up with Cindy, her beautiful naked body resting against his. He smiled and knew that he would never get tired of making love to her. Every time they did it, it always felt like the first time. He pressed a kiss to his southern princess's forehead and held her tightly. Cindy let out a sleepy murmur and she gripped Prompto like he was a cuddly Moogle doll.

"I love you, Cindy," he whispered, pressing another kiss to his love's forehead.

"I love ya too, my Chocobo head," murmured Cindy in her sleep, like she was dreaming that he was talking to her.

Prompto bit back a chuckle and fell back asleep, holding his angel close to him. He was so lucky to have her and he knew it. He was the luckiest man in the world to have such a beautiful woman to love him. With knowing that, he had hope for the future and Noct's unborn child. Everything was going to be okay now. He was sure of it.

 _ **A/N: Enjoy this! The next chapter might be a Christmas one.**_


End file.
